Reto de invierno: 31 Días (SnK)
by UchiPura
Summary: Ficlets para el reto de invierno. Varios pairings. BL/Yaoi y Het, Todos con un tema especifico,
1. Día 1: Suéteres

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 1: Suéteres.**

Hange Zöe no sabía tejer, pero decidió intentarlo.

Levi no estaba sorprendido, más bien miraba con interés como la prenda iba tomando forma. Una forma extraña y obscena a sus ojos. El estambre color verde parecía sufrir su cruel destino, enredándose a cada tanto como en un acto de rebeldía en contra de su hacedora.

Hange se estaba frustrando.

— Deberías dejarlo, no es lo tuyo, cuatro ojos —Le sugirió Levi en una de tantas, mientras la veía luchar con vehemencia contra la hilaza hecha nudos.

— No estoy acostumbrada a dejar las cosas a medias —Contestó ella.

Levi no insistió, aunque siguió con la vista el avance de su compañera de tanto en tanto, dejando de lado el libro que ahora solo pretendía leer.

Hange era un espécimen entretenido, pensó, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

— ¡Listo! —Anunció tres días luego de haber comenzado a tejer, blandiendo entre sus manos algo que parecía una capa con mangas mientras todos desayunaban juntos. Una muy fea capa con mangas.

Quien le había enseñado a tejer debía sentirse muy avergonzado en esos momentos.

Mikasa se encogió en su asiento y Levi la miró entretenido.

— Les dije que podía hacerlo, no es tan complicado, mucho menos para una mente brillante como la mía —Quizás requería una mente sumamente brillante como la de Hange para tomarle forma al harapo que tenía entre manos.

Hubo un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper.

— ¿Qué les parece? —Había hecho la pregunta prohibida.

— Es, es muy interesante, Hange-san —Respondió Armin dubitativo, el resto de nuevos reclutas asintió con vehemencia, como para no dejar espacio a dudas.

— Es una porquería —Soltó Levi a la vez que Hange se lo aventaba a la cara, con las mejillas rojas.

— Espero que te gust… ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Esperas que lo use?

— Sí, lo hice para ti.

Hange entonces lo miró herida y algo muy dentro del corazón de Levi, muy, muy, muy dentro, se conmovió.

— No está mal —Aceptó, intentando asesinar con la mirada a los demás presentes quienes se concentraron en terminar su desayuno en silencio.

Al día siguiente haría frío y Levi tendría que usar el horrible suéter que le había confeccionado Hange. El suéter parecía aún querer rebelarse pues no hacía nada para combatir el clima. Levi terminó con un resfrío que ni así lo detuvo de ir en misiones, con el suéter puesto debajo de su chaqueta de uniforme.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero ese suéter tenía valor sentimental, que no sabía de donde venía.

"Estúpida cuatro ojos" pensó mientras estornudaba por enésima vez.


	2. Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve

**Reto de invierno**

**Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.**

El cuerpo de Eren producía demasiado calor. En verdad, _demasiado_ calor. Había nevado en la pequeña villa donde se estaban refugiando, mientras salían con rumbo al mercado, Jean podía escuchar a la nieve derretirse en torno a Eren con un leve siseo. El calor se filtraba a través de sus botas y ropa y derretía la nieve.

Eso era bastante interesante. Quizás Armin lo hubiese notado también porque ahora caminaba detrás a Eren y ya no tiritaba como cuando recién habían salido de la choza donde se escondían. Ese día estaba de visita el Cabo Levi, quien parecía más enojado que de costumbre.

Y es que Levi odiaba la nieve. Odiaba el frío que lo hacía tiritar como si no tuviera el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y sobretodo odiaba la humedad sucia filtrándose en sus botas y en el pequeño hogar que ahora compartía con los mocosos. De verdad la odiaba, iba pensando mientras caminaba al lado del mocoso Eren.

Jean quería ver cuál era el proceso de sublimación de un trozo de nieve compactada. Se agachó luego de quedarse un poco atrás de sus compañeros, casualmente para no ser notado, recogió un poco de nieve que le humedeció los guantes de fieltro y la hizo una bola tan compacta que parecía hielo solido en vez de pequeños copos individuales unidos a gran escala. Y entonces la lanzó contra Eren, sin tomar en cuenta la velocidad y dirección del viento. Sasha lo reprendería después por no ser capaz de ver esos detalles tan obvios. Como fuera, Sasha en realidad le tendría lástima después y no tendría el corazón ni la oportunidad de regañarlo. La bola de nieve dura cayó en la nuca del Cabo Levi.

Jean sintió un escalofrío helado recorrerle la espalda que nada tenía que ver con el clima. Todos los demás lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, como queriendo guardar una imagen de él antes de ser molido a golpes por su superior.

Levi se sacudió con un movimiento lánguido la nieve de la nuca y se agachó de la misma manera, como si le restara importancia a lo que hacía. Recogió un montón grande de nieve y lo apretó hasta que _de verdad_ se volvió hielo sólido. Jean sudó frío y cerró los ojos, esperando que acabaran rápido con su tormento, pero en vez de recibir un golpe sus oídos captaron un 'ouch' agudo. Abrió los ojos.

Eren estaba tirado en el piso sujetándose la entrepierna que le punzaba dolorosamente por haber recibido un golpe de la bola de nieve de Levi. Jean boqueo asombrado.

— Ahí está la respuesta a tu duda, mocoso. Aprende a tirar.

Jean sonrió y se burló el resto del día de Eren, quien terminó por vaciarle una cubeta llena de nieve dentro de los pantalones mientras dormía.

Así pasarían sus días de invierno en aquella choza, hasta que la misión al exterior y la posibilidad de muerte que conllevaba separara sus caminos entre los que vivían un día más y los cadáveres que nadie recogería del campo de batalla.


	3. Día 3: Bebidas calientes

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 3: Chocolate caliente/Bebidas calientes.**

Era invierno y la leña estaba húmeda. Apenas tenían suficiente para mantener encendida la pequeña chimenea en el hogar y no era bastante como para calentarlos.

— Deberíamos tomar algo para entrar en calor —Sugirió en algún punto Sasha. Todos coincidieron con ella, aunque nadie dijo que podrían beber para entrar en calor.

— El alcohol siempre funciona en estos momentos —Comentó Hange sin ir del todo en serio. Lamentablemente no tenían alcohol en la pequeña choza que compartían entre todos escondida entre el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Nadie se atrevería a salir a comprar alcohol a esa hora de la tarde y con ese frío. El clima, como para confirmarlo, empeoró. La temperatura bajó aún más y remolinos de nieve se formaron afuera amenazadoramente.

— Tienen hojas de té al menos ¿no? —Preguntó Levi luego de que se hubieran sumido todos en un silencio incómodo.

— Sí —Respondió de inmediato Eren, como si estuviera siguiendo una orden directa al hacerlo.

— Eso debería servir por ahora, que alguien traiga la tetera y la llene con nieve, la derretiremos en la chimenea.

Jean se ofreció a ir por la tetera justo después de Mikasa. Al final fueron juntos aunque Jean terminaría dejando a Mikasa el trabajo de recoger la nieve y meterla a la tetera que él sujetaba.

Dentro terminaron de seguir el plan de Levi y le dejaron caer pequeñas hojas de té al agua hirviente. Lo dejaron reposar un momento para que las hojas soltaran su esencia y, para cuando se sirvieron, el agua estaba helada, aunque seguía en estado líquido. Todos miraron con decepción como el plan fallaba en la primera etapa, todos menos Eren, quien le daba sorbitos a su té, de cuya taza se elevaba un hilito de humo agradable.

Todos miraron a Eren, quien les regresó la mirada nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó aprehensivo.

Hange miró a Levi y asintió, luego miró al resto de reclutas quienes le regresaron el asentimiento.

Al final de ese día, cada que alguno quisiera darle un trago a su té tenía que dejarlo unos segundos entre las manos de Eren, quien serviría de calentador sin robarles calor de la chimenea.

El té estaba delicioso.


	4. Día 4: Libros

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 4: Libros.**

Cuando nevara afuera, Levi perdería el tiempo leyendo recostado en el único sillón del pequeño hogar. En algún punto se perdería tan profundamente en su lectura que olvidaría al resto, sin importar el tema del libro.

A veces eran romances que le hacían dudar de que existiera inteligencia en la gente enamorada o le hacían dudar de estar verdaderamente enamorado por no sentirse así de idiota.

En algún punto dejaría de ver las letras y todo se volvería imágenes en su cabeza. Quien lo viera externamente solo vería a un hombre bajito con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada (era extraño como lograba ambas cosas a la vez) fulminando con la mirada a un libro cualquiera. Luego releería lo que acababa de leer solo por intentar encontrarle la lógica. En el gueto subterráneo leer era un lujo que no siempre podía darse, ahora que era un hombre ocioso podía darse el lujo de hacerlo hasta caer dormido por el agotamiento mental que le significaba entender amantes trágicos y bufones que nunca serían correspondidos.

Se quedaba dormido, sentado y con una frazada en el regazo, donde caería el libro sobre sus manos.

Luego empezaría la magia.

Mikasa, en un acto desinteresado que nada tenía que ver con Eren, le quitaría el libro y lo pondría en alguna de las cómodas en la sala, con el separador anclado en la página que Levi tenía marcada. Luego Hange le pondría la frazada hasta los hombros y lo miraría con la ensoñación de una madre que ve a su hijo dormir o de un maestro que admira los pequeños detalles de la vida en la cara de su alumno durmiente, aunque en realidad solo era sorpresa de ver como el amargado obsesionado con la limpieza podía verse tan descuidado cuando dormía.

Por último Eren lo levantaría con cuidado del sillón y lo llevaría a una de las camas cargando, le quitaría los zapatos y el saco tratando al máximo de no despertarlo y luego lo cubriría con los edredones más calientitos de los que tuvieran posesión.

Todos ponían su granito de arena amablemente.

Levi se despertaba desde el momento en que Mikasa se acercaba a él. No es que pudiera decir algo al respecto, la amabilidad de los demás lo conmovía tanto como lo avergonzaba.


End file.
